1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-contact type load-dispatching equipment which supplies power to an autonomous mobile vehicle which is used in an environment wherein power supply by connecting an electrode is difficult, or to an autonomous mobile vehicle used in an ordinary environment wherein contact power supply by connecting an electrode or power supply by a trailing cable (lead wire) to a relatively moving body is difficult due to such reasons as damage, wear, or fatigue, for example, to an electric driverless transportation vehicle or the like which transports goods in a plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-contact type load-dispatching equipment of the conventional type, split core type equipment using magnetic coupling, is known, which type is usually structured to a model with the shell type transformer shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B or to a model with a core type transformer shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B.
These were provided, for example, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open 58-74021 Gazette, for non-contact load-dispatching by coupling power supply and receiving portions with a small gap therebetween, the power supply portion comprising power supply side winding Wa, power supply side core A, power supply side coupler D, and the receiving portion comprising receiving side winding Wb, receiving side core B and receiving side coupler E.
Though there is equipment which supplies electric power from a fixed portion to a rotary portion without contacting thereto as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication 55-15297 Gazette or in Japanese Patent Laid-Open 61-281508 Gazette, all such equipment supplies power to a rotary portion in rotating motion and is not applicable to the autonomous mobile vehicle like the non-contact type load-dispatching equipment which is the object of the present invention.
Therefore, in order to increase transmission magnetic flux within the range of the core material saturation magnetic flux density, it becomes necessary to increase the cross sectional area, thus structurally making it inevitable to make a large frame for the core.
Further, since magnetic flux tends to leak in a butting type coupling as described above, it has been difficult to improve transmission efficiency.